Aspects
There are 6 fundamental Aspects that make up the entire world of Somnia, which are all grouped into 3 opposing pairs. Each Noble is assigned an Aspect, and with time, experience and the right Dream Stones, they can achieve complete mastery over their portion of reality. Heart Heart represents emotions, the soul and the relationships that bind them. Many Nobles of Heart are sculpted by their sense of self or the way others view it. It is by the power of Heart that souls are given form in Somnia, thus Nobles of Heart rule directly over their subjects physical forms. Mind Mind is the Aspect of logic, actions and personal freedom. Nobles of Mind are often great logical thinkers, shaped more by their own decisions and actions rather than those around them. Somnia is a world that exists within the Mind, thus Nobles of Mind rule over the physical world they live in. Rage Rage is the power of negativity, limitations and the unfiltered truth. Nobles of Rage are often sculpted by limitations, whether they be self imposed or placed on them by others. Nobles of Rage rule over the limits of reality, allowing them to null out anything. Hope Hope is the Aspect of positivity, fate and belief. Nobles of Hope are often cheery and happy people who refuse to let anything get to them, although they often indulge in comfortable fantasies over the harsh realities. Nobles of Hope rule over the fate of Somnia, allowing them to shape the world into any future they wish. Space Space represents location, size and creation. Nobles of Space often are patient individuals, picking their battles wisely and are often concerned with creation and redemption. Nobles of Space rule directly over the space in Somnia, manipulating size, location and velocity as they wish. Time Time is the Aspect representing the flow of time, uncertainty and inevitability. Nobles of Time often face struggles and a sense that they don't belong, often as a result of their own actions. Nobles of Somnia rule over the flow of time itself. The Thorn The Thorn is the name given to the abyss caused by the lack of an Aspect. It's exact nature will vary, deepening on the Aspect(s) it's missing, usually manifesting similar to the opposing Aspect of the one missing, but if allowed to grow it will cause Somnia to come to an end one way or another. Due to it's harmful nature, the Thorn is heavily associated with the element of Evil. Reverse Aspects A second set of Aspects that exist as counterparts to those found in Somnia. They cover similar themes as the original Aspects, but have nuances to them that make them distinct. Blood Blood represents relationships, the bonds that tie people together and the methods that they're formed. Blood Nobles are natural leaders, inspiring others into action rather than through direct command. Breath Where blood represents the bonds that tie people together, Breath is the freedom from them, the ability to find direction and act on your own. Breath Nobles often underestimate themselves though not necessarily out of poor self esteem. Void Void represents the lack of things, be they objects, information or reality itself. Where others might see emptiness, the Void noble see's potential. They are often overlooked and work at their best simply and quietly without drawing attention to themselves. Light Where Void hides and obscures, Light shines forth and highlights. Light is the Aspect of knowledge, not information or facts per say, but drawing things into awareness. Nobles of Light love attention, and can speak on end about anything they enjoy. Life Life represents healing, growth and the energy and force that drives living things. Life Nobles are deeply empathetic and intuitive of others pain, either physical or mental, but also tend to be stubborn and believe that they know best. Doom In counter to Life, Doom represents the eventual death of all living things, it is fate and all that which is inevitable. Doom Nobles know suffering, and with that comes comes experience that can help others through their own.